Chicken Chow Mein
Description * serves 4 to 6 Ingredients * 1 pound bean sprouts * 2 boneless, skinless chicken breasts, 7 to 8 ounces each Marinade * 1 tablespoon oyster sauce * 1 teaspoon soy sauce * salt and pepper, to taste * 1 small piece (less than 1 teaspoon) cornstarch Sauce * ¼ cup water or low-sodium chicken broth * 1 tablespoon oyster sauce * 1 tablespoon soy sauce * salt and pepper, to taste * 1 tablespoon cornstarch dissolved in 4 tablespoons water Other * ½ pound dry wonton noodles * 2 medium ribs celery * 1 pound bok choy or broccoli * ½ pound fresh mushrooms * 1 red bell pepper * ½ red onion * 1 green onion * vegetable oil for frying and stir-frying, as needed * ¼ cup toasted sesame seeds Directions # One or 2 hours before cooking, rinse the mung bean sprouts so that they have time to drain thoroughly. # Cut the chicken into thin strips. # Add the marinade ingredients, add the cornstarch last. # Marinate the chicken for 20 to 25 minutes. # The following 3 steps can be completed while the chicken is marinating:. Sauce # Whisk the water or chicken broth with the oyster sauce, soy sauce, salt, pepper and cornstarch and set aside. Wontons # Soften the noodles by placing them in boiling salted water. # Plunge into cold water to stop the cooking process and drain thoroughly. Vegetables # Wash all the vegetables as needed. # Cut the celery and the bok choy into ½-inch pieces on the diagonal. # If substituting broccoli for bok choy, peel the stalks until no more strings come out, and slice thinly on the diagonal. # Wipe the mushrooms clean with a damp cloth and slice. # Cut the red bell pepper in half, remove the seeds and cut into chunks. # Peel and chop the onion. # Dice the green onion. Assembly # Heat a wok or frying pan over medium-high to high heat. # Add 2 tablespoons oil. # When the oil is hot, add the noodles. # Fry in batches until golden. # Remove the noodles from the pan. # Heat 2 tablespoons oil. # Add the onion and the meat. # Let the meat brown briefly, then stir-fry until the redness is gone and the meat is nearly cooked through. # Remove the cooked meat and onion from the pan. # Cook the rest of the vegetables separately, seasoning each with a bit of salt while stir-frying if desired. # When cooking the bok choy or broccoli, add ¼ cup of water and cover while cooking. # Remove each of the vegetables from the pan when finished stir-frying. # Add more oil as needed. # Give the gravy a quick restir. # Add all the ingredients back into the wok, making a "well" in the middle if the wok for the gravy. # Add the gravy, stirring quickly to thicken. # Mix everything together. # Stir in the green onions. # Pour the cooked vegetable and sauce mixture on top of the noodles. # Garnish the chow mein with the toasted sesame seeds. # Serve hot. Category:American Chinese Meat Dishes Category:American Chinese Recipes Category:Bean sprout Recipes Category:Bok choy Recipes Category:Broccoli Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos